Nightclub Stakeout
by Eloise05
Summary: While on a mission Private gets a some unwanted attention and Rico gets to prove he is a bit of a BAMF. Warning for a tinsy bit of swearing (as little as you can imagine).


**A.N.: There is a really bad, derogatory term in this and I'm sorry if it really offends anybody. It's used just to show the shittyness of a person. **

They were on a stakeout, in a nightclub, working civilian on the lookout for a murderer, of all things. Well, a murderess. She was a rather clumsy killer, at that, too. She had let her face be seen by an eye witness, but when they had tried to search for her no trace could be found. No paper trail, not any kind of information on her location, she had practically succeeded in making herself a ghost or invisible. But she was really clumsy. She liked patterns and she always frequented the same nightclubs. So here they were. Luckily, due to Kowalski's high-tech intelligent cameras, which he installed all over the club earlier, all they needed to do was keep an eye on the live feed footage they were receiving and once they saw something suspicious a prompt response was the best solution. That's why they were there, they couldn't afford another victim.

They were sitting in a booth, at the edge of the dance floor, Skipper and Kowalski huddled close together over Kowalski's tablet which was actually showing the camera feed, while Rico was lazily wandering his eyes over the mass of bodies on the dance floor, his chin propped on his hand. Private had left for the bar to get something to drink. As Rico turned his head to the right, the bar came into view among all the people. Private was there waiting for his drink and an older man was trying to get his attention, but failing. Rico sat up straight looking at the scene unfolding before him with more attention. The man had a leering smile and when he leaned over Private and started talking in his ear, the young man forcefully pushed him away. Rico looked over at Skipper, who was still engrossed in his surveillance. _God, the guy is oblivious when it matters the most_. Looking back at Private, it was clear to Rico that he was trying to get rid of the overly enthusiastic "admirer" without blowing their cover. The guy crossed some kind of line even in Rico's head when he slipped his hand in Private's back pocket.

Rico got up from the table and started making his way towards the bar through the club patrons. He could hear Skipper behind him shouting.

'Rico, where are you going? There's no time for your shenanigans! Or dancing!' but he ignored him, as he advanced. Sheesh! That man could be exhausting. He had a half-baked plan in his head about what he was going to do when he reached Private, but it could go so wrong. Planning had never been his strong suit. They'll play couple and maybe the drooling idiot would get the message. If not violence was a nice option. He came to a stop next to Private, who didn't notice, being still busy fighting off "Herb the Perv". Here goes nothing!

Rico placed an arm around him then gave him a peck on the cheek. Private turned startled to look who it is, scared of another stranger touching him. He was relieved it was only Rico but still confused. Rico could see the wheels in his head turning for a few seconds as he worked out his plan, then the penny dropped. He smiled at Rico and drew closer to him to sell the image to the creeper gawking at them.

'Oh, God! You're a f g?' the sleazeball threw venomously in Private's face. Rico couldn't help but to burst out laughing.

'Are you kidding me? Is this a joke right here? You were hitting on him!' His other hand grabbed one of the man's arms in a vice like grip. 'I hate creepy perverts. But you know what I hate more? Hypocrites!' He leaned in to the man's ear and whispered to him in the most menacing voice possible 'Now get the fuck out of my face or I'll break your arm in two.' He watched with a scowl as the man scrambled to get away and more than likely out of the club, then turned to Private.

'Um, thank you, but I think I could have handled it myself…' said Private, stepping back.

'I'm sure you could. I was here to get a drink for myself and since I was in the neighborhood… '

Private grabbed his drink and started back to the booth, where the other two where waiting, not quite oblivious to the whole incident, Rico following him. Private turned to him.

'Aren't you going to get your drink?'

'You know what? I'm not thirsty anymore.'


End file.
